1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to color detecting. More specifically, the invention is directed to a color detecting apparatus for inspecting a color of printed matter, for example, in identification or quality inspection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional apparatus for color inspecting printed matter uses RGB color image input means having a color glass filter a multilayer film coating color filter, and a gelatin coloring filter.
However, the RGB color image input means only separates three colors. It cannot detect a fine difference between waves having wavelengths of similar spectrum sensitivity characteristics., for example. This color image input means has a problem that a stroke of a wavelength exists between color filters because wavelength bands of the filters are designed in compliance with human visual characteristics, and therefore, a fine difference between spectrum wavelengths in the range of the wavelength stroke.